


At least I know feelings

by Who_Want_Free_Waffles09



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Minor Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Multiverse, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Want_Free_Waffles09/pseuds/Who_Want_Free_Waffles09
Summary: In the case that Klaus in another universe comes to TUA world. This Klaus is smart, and other siblings are totally confused; and of course, the other Klaus cares about Klaus.And Ben is happy about it.OrKlaus meets Klaus





	At least I know feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! ,It's my first work. I don't speak that much english, so if you see something wrong, forgive me.

\-----

It was a normal day, well, except there was apocalypse-the-end-of-the-world-shit-coming.Klaus, honestly, he didn’t care. Well, he cared about his siblings but he didn’t care about dying.He was even happy for it. He could meet his siblings in after life, and even Dave.God, it was even better than Luther put his ass up and realize that he was wrong. Maybe that god-girl might be little sassy, but it was still fine. Anyway, Klaus was having meaningless family meeting, and suddenly he saw some green light.

Is that five? No. Five had blue lights. Briefcase? No. The color of light was different and also, he destroyed it.

“ Ah shit! “

It was a guy, with some black jacket, weird looking gun on his left hip, and with messed up hair. He looked...he looked like Klaus.  
“ Fuck! This fucking thing won’t stop! “  
Luther looked confused, mad because the meating got disturbed, Diego looked like he was surprised, more like freaking out. Alison looked like she didn’t know what to do, Five was in shock?confused? Ben was screaming like a maniac, and Klaus had no idea what was happening. The guy stood up, taking off dust, and looked at the Hargreeves family.

“ Oh.... shoot. God damn the multiverse or quantum physics. “

This guy was something.

 

\-----------------------------------------

“ So, you are Klaus? Klaus Hargreeves? “

“ Yup, just think about multiverse. That will be easier. “

“ Wait, what’s multiverse? “

It was a chaos. Five tried to ask properly, but other siblings were mess. This guys are total stupids, other Klaus thought. Other Klaus was very like Five. But more smart,calm,swears but not getting overwhelmed or else.

" I guess you guys don't know any of other world stuff, huh? It can get quite long, but I can make this short. "

 

Other Klaus cleared his throat.

" War happened, more like hero versus villain, and a guy called Hazel- sent me here. "

 

Klaus knew that name. Hazel. Cha-Cha, Dave.


End file.
